journeyofwrestlingfandomcom-20200215-history
Starting Out
Main Screen On the main screen after choosing your scenario, this will be the first screen you see. Circled is the first callup you can add to you active roster. One is chosen at random from your existing training roster in Months 1 and 7 of each game year (Note that if you start in a month other January, Month 1 is the month you start, not the first month of the year. Choose Your Callup Hover your mouse of lightly tap to get a preview of your Callup. It may be a singles, tag team or trios depending on what is in your training roster. You've called up your worker. Congratulations! Let's take a moment to learn about your main game screen. The Game Screen At the top of your screen you will see three icons. The Blue C is your company's existing Creation Point (CP). This is your in-game currency. Its uses include (but are not limted to) signing indie talent, making a match into a gimmick match, creating titles, new gimmick match types, purchasing an unlocked artifact, custom workers or teams, custom segments, upgrading staff facilities and hiring new staff. The Red !!! Square is your total Fans. This represents your company's Reputation. That determines the size of your roster, and more things to come. Currently just roster size is affected by your fan number. The Email Screen The Grey Word Bubble is your email. Tap or click to access it. The number shows how many unread emails you have (if any). Emails may tell you your boss's owner goals for the year, information from your staff regarding contracts, training, morale of workers, indie workers available for signing, etc., random thoughts from your workers, competitors, and other surprises. You can filter by date, unread, or subject. You may delete everything in your box, or all unread mails. Monthly Event Control Panel Weekly and Monthly shows have slightly different control panels. For a monthly show you can only book matches. There currently are no segments for monthly events. We will go over how to book a show on another page. But know that when you start a new game, you will be prompted to book your first show. Weekly Show Control Panel After each monthly event is completed (and if your chose Run Weekly Shows, more on that later), you then will be sent to the Weekly Show Control Panel. In addition to booking matches, you can also book segments that create, end, or continue feuds, spotlight workers, or hype workers or events. You may also book matches as with Monthly events. Book Match This button is the bread and butter of Journey of Wrestling. Here you can book singles, tag team, battle royals, 3-way dances, Trios, tournaments, whatever the game allows. Choose Singles or Tag Team first. You will immediately jump to the roster selection shown here. If you want to make a multi-person match or add a stipulation (Gimmick), scroll back up to the top buttons. Multi makes different matches accessible. For example, a Battle Royal is a Multi-person match, but an Ironman match can't be used. To have a tag team or trios match, choose Tag Team instead of Singles. To use an established team or trios, chose Tag or Trio. For teams of individuals not current a team, choose 2v2 Singles, 3v3 Singles, 4v4, or 5v5. Play Event When you have booked your matches and/or events, you may start your show. If certain conditions are not met (eg not having enough matches or segments booked), it will not let you begin the show. Manage The Manage button opens up a variety of options, some are only available with JoW Paid. It gives you a choice of Roster, Company, or Job. Roster You have a choice to View your roster, view the Indies for workers to scout or sign, or create your own Custom worker for a CP cost. Manage Here you have nine options to choose from: * Events: This lets you view yours or your competitions' previous events, as well as view the annual event calendar. * (Eye Icon) Titles: You can view title histories for your company or your competitors. * Stats: Various statistics for your company and your active competitors. * Teams: Allows you to create or disband teams and trios. * (Pen Icon) Titles: This lets you create, vacate or retire your titles. * Matches If you are an Entertainment company, you can create or delete gimmick matches. * Artifacts: Various items that can affect and alter your company or workers. You earn them by completing owner goals, having "Holy Shit" moments, or winning annual awards. * (Eye Icon) Tour.: You can view previously held tournaments' results. * Feuds: Allows you to view past, potential and ongoing feuds. Job In the Job window, you can chose three options. * Goals: See the existing owner goals for this year. * Fans: Here you can see how many fans and the reputation level of yourself and your competitors. This screen will also be where you can buyout competitors if certain conditions are met. * Activity: This gives you a report of recent management activities such as recent hiring and firings, and keeps tabs of such things as workers with a low number of appearances and active worker contracts. Staff This button takes you to the staff section of the screen. It is split into three buttons. * View: Here you can see the level of your staff and the progress of their assigned tasks, if any. Also you can view and fire individual staff members. * Hire: This shows a list of staff available to hire. If you have sufficiently high facility levels and an empty staff slot. * Facilities: Here you can view each of the staff facilities. The number of tasks to achieve a higher facility level is shown here. Options This screen allows you to alter in-game options. Currently there are two options available. * Run Weekly Shows: This toggles weekly shows on and off. If ''Off, ''you will not be required to book weekly shows between monthly events. This is the same option from the new game selection screen. * Revert Superstars After Search Selection: After you select someone after searching, the search empties and you can search again. Category:Main Screen